l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Age of Man
The Age of Man was an age, when men could raise themselves so high as they deserved. Age of Myth In the Age of Myth the Celestial Order ruled Rokugan, when the Great Clans were founded by the Kami and the Emperor was descendant of another Kami, Hantei, Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 16 while the difference between castes preserved the Order. The gods were gods, and the humans were humans. A new Great Clan In 1128, in the Second Day of Thunder, the Mantis Clan was created as Great Clan. It was the first who was not founded by a Kami. The Son of Storms (Yoritomo's Alliance) Yoritomo, the Son of Storms, made the first footprint of the Age of Man. The Age of Man (Dark Journey Home flavor) Toturi Dynasty In 1129 Toturi became the Emperor Toturi I, beginning the Toturi Dynasty. After more than twelve centuries, the new Emperor of the Empire was not a Hantei. Toturi I was the second step of the Age of Man. Promo Flyer (Jade Edition/Hidden Emperor) Lady Moon Hitomi, the Dragon Clan Champion found a god guilty of the worst crime, to be an ally of the Lying Darkness, an entity who caused all of the Kami's downfall (one way or another), in his quest to undo of the world. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 23 Hitomi killed Onnotangu Rulebook Story (Ambition's Debt), by Ree Soesbee and after the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness became Lady Moon. Strike at Midnight: The Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness A mortal had judged, executed, and replaced a God. It was the third step of the Age of Man. Lord Sun The Celestial Order was imbalaced after the goddess Amaterasu committed Jigai, Hida Yakamo was able to ascend to the Celestial Heavens and became the new Lord Sun, because of his special ties to the Naga Akasha and Hitomi. Fields of the Moon (Soul of the Empire flavor) A mortal undone what a Goddess provoked. It was the four step of the Age of Man. The Kolat The Kolat were actively working toward the Age of Man, following its philosophy that Gods should not command the mortals. Enemies of the Empire, p. 37 Toku Born as a peasant, forbidden to even hold a katana, Toku raised from the heimin caste to the samurai caste, even becoming a Champion of a Minor Clan, the Monkey Clan. The Legion of the Dead: The True Samurai The Celestial Heavens could miss a person's place in the Celestial Order. Fall of the Age of Man In 1133 Hitomi sent the child of the Ki-Rin to seek the Elemental Dragons and bring their power back to the Empire. As they returned, the Age of Man began to fall, restoring to the Age of Myth. Restoring the Age of Myth (Soul of the Empire flavor) The threat of the Lying Darkness had to be stopped with an Empire united under the Celestial Order. Rank Hath Privaliege (Soul of the Empire flavor) Dragons The dragons involved themselves in the War Against Shadow in a subtle way, being forbidden to act directly in the Mortal Realm. The Dragon of Void allowed Isawa Kaede to return to the mortal realm to help in the search of the kidnapped Emperor Toturi. Rulebook Story (Hidden Emperor 6) The Dragon of Water speedied Yoritomo and Yoritomo Aramasu toward Volturnum. The Dragon of Air corrupted himself enabling Goju Adorai destruction, and became the Shadow Dragon with the remnants of the Lying Darkness. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 24 Aftermath The Lying Darkness proved to be an enemy that the mortals could not deal alone. They returned to the Kami's Guidance, and the Celestial Order was restored. End of the Age of Man Celestial Unrest The Celestial Order was still felt imbalaced anyhow, and Tengoku would punish Rokugan for the sins they had performed. In the Khan’s Name (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman The First Prophecy, by Shawn Carman In 1170 Agasha Miyoshi priestess of the Temple of the Seven Dragons was warned by the Dragon of Thunder. Scenes from the Empire VI, by Brian Yoon The Oracle of Jade Omen and the Oracle of Obsidian Shosuro Maru also heralded the end of the Age of Man. Celestial Unrest (Words and Deeds flavor) Yakamo Falls Yakamo was ejected from the Heavens by the Jade Dragon who became the Sun, The Sun & Moon, Part I, by Shawn Carman marking the beginning of the end of the Age of Man. Vacant Throne, p. 107 Togashi returns to Tengoku The Kami Togashi was confronted by the Seven Fortunes and returned to the Celestial Heavens. Heaven’s Net, by Nancy Sauer Hitomi Falls Hitomi was ejected from the Heavens by the Obsidian Dragon who became the Moon. Sun and Moon, Part III, by Nancy Sauer Aftermath The punishment of Rokugan ended with the Celestial Tournament, who was won by Kitsuki Iweko, who would be known as Iweko I, the Light of Heaven. The Celestial Order was again balanced and the Empire had the Heaven's blessings. The Conclusion, Part 6, by Shawn Carman See also * Age of Myth - previous age External Links * The Age of Man (Dark Journey Home) Category:Historic events